Noctis
Noctis is an Occult ranger who was trained by Powersurge to fight the Apocolyptar. He also served as a personal hitman for Powersurge. Noctis is considered to be Powersurge's most powerful disciple. History Not much is known about Noctis' past, other than the fact that he was a convict who later became a witch-doctor. Noctis would cure people from sleep disorders as well as those with frequent nightmares. Noctis became very proactive with his magic abilities as the years passed. however during the formation of the Energis coalition, Noctis saw an opportunity to earn more money. He enrolled to become a soldier for the United Xinxis Federation Army (UXFA). He fought the Bryksters during the Union Strike of Powernia. Initially, short outbursts of violence erupted where Brykster soldiers attacked factory workers. Under The Energis Coalition Trade Union, the situation was quickly silenced thanks to the combined forces of the UXFA and the KMRA. Noctis was recruited by Powersurge as his hitman. In truth, Noctis was trained to fight the Apocalyptar. Powersurge taught him the the magic of Teleportation and Possession. Noctis has carried out a number of assassinations, most of which were very successful. When Jay Freeman was searching for the Crytal of Power on an abandoned Energis Coalition industrial planet, Noctis anticipated his arrival and possessed his mind as soon as he landed on the planet. Jay was put into a Coma on his ship and experienced a type of nightmare called the Cavern of Nightmares. When Jay work up 2 days later from his Coma, he was partially starved and dehydrated. Thanks to the food and water in his ship, he was able to recover within a few hours. Jay felt that Noctis was too powerful to fight, so he called on Carmen to assist him. She reluctantly agreed to help him. She managed to get answers from Noctis through communicating with Jay. Noctis finally unpossessed Jay and Teleported back to the Industrial planet. Noctis of course did not have the crystal of power. Not much is known of Noctis, as no one has ever reported seeing him other than Jay and Carmen in recent history. Appearance Noctis is a medium sized (presumably old) Gah-Lum male. He has a Greyish green skin tone, a large pink cyclops eye, long extended arms, a large tongue-like organ and long, bony fingers. On his head is a black helmet are three large Zakatani crystals, which he uses to store all his magic power in. On the sides of his helmet are two large Flux crystals which absorbs any excess magic used during magic expenditure. On his face is a steel brace to hold his helmet in place. On his cheeks are small gills which he uses to breath with. Around his eyes are black tattoos that symbolize a sideways lightning bolt. This shows that he is an Occult Ranger. Noctis is never seen without his 'Void Staff' which can nullify an opponent's consciousness, essentially putting them to sleep. Personality Noctis is generally a very deceitful, clever, self serving individual who is usually a lone wolf in his line of work. His initial encounters with Jay is often welcoming, but a little creepy and suspicious. When Jay is put into the 'Cavern of Nightmares' Noctis haunts Jay often making appearances as a creepy silent being watching him in complete silence. Noctis is otherwise very easy to make agreements with, but can become extremely aggressive if someone else does not honor their side of the deal. Strength Noctis is able to put people to sleep with his staff, as he does to Jay. He is also able to put people in a coma if he uses enough of his magic power. This makes him a very powerful Occult Ranger, as he will not sustain damage, as he has likely put them to sleep. Noctis is also able to teleport at will to any location he pleases. He is also able to teleport objects and people if he makes contact with them.